overwatchfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
D.Va
) |zbroja = 200 ( ) |tarcza = 0 ( ) |razem = 600 ( ) |prawdziwe dane = Hana Song |wiek = 19 lat |wzrost = |zajęcie = Pilotka mecha Zawodowa graczka (dawniej) |baza operacyjna = Pusan w Korei Południowej |przynależność = Mobilna Eskadra Mechów Koreańskiej Armii |dubbing = Zuzanna Galia Charlet Chung }} D.Va – jedna z bohaterek gry Overwatch, która została dodana na oficjalne serwery w aktualizacji 9 listopada 2015 roku. Hana Song to znana osobistość świata zawodowego e-sportu, która została pilotem wojskowego mecha. Opis szczegółowy Tło fabularne mały|Hana pilotuje mechaD.Va to była zawodowa graczka, która korzysta obecnie ze swych zdolności, broniąc ojczyzny za sterami najnowocześniejszego mecha. Dwadzieścia lat temu Koreę Południową zaatakowało gigantyczne omnickie monstrum, które wynurzyło się z głębin Morza Wschodniochińskiego. Potężna, krocząca machina spowodowała olbrzymie zniszczenia w nadbrzeżnych miastach, zanim udało się ją zepchnąć z powrotem do morza. W reakcji na ten atak rząd Korei Południowej utworzył oddział zmechanizowanych dronów opancerzonych, zwany MEKA. Jego zadaniem miała być ochrona miast przed kolejnymi starciami z siłami omników. Obawy rządu okazały się niebezpodstawne, a wśród powtarzających się ataków zaczęła wyłaniać się pewna prawidłowość. Co kilka lat z morza wyłaniało się monstrum i atakowało Koreę Południową oraz sąsiednie kraje. Omniki wyciągały naukę z każdego starcia, często zmieniały kształt i używały w kolejnych atakach nowych broni i możliwości. Każdy incydent kończył się bez ostatecznego rozstrzygnięcia. Udawało się pokonać monstrum, ale nikt nie umiał go zniszczyć. Omniki przystosowywały się coraz bardziej i w końcu zdołały zakłócić częstotliwości, które umożliwiały sterowanie dronami, zmuszając wojsko do umieszczenia pilotów w mechach. W desperackim poszukiwaniu odpowiednich kandydatów rząd zwrócił się do społeczności zawodowych graczy, którzy posiadali odpowiedni refleks i instynktowne zachowania, umożliwiające obsługę zaawansowanych systemów bojowych mechów. Do służby powołano największe gwiazdy e-sportu, w tym także mistrzynię świata Hanę Song, znaną też jako „D.Va”. Znana ze swoich zdolności D.Va była groźną zawodniczką, za wszelką cenę dążącą do zwycięstwa. Sławę zdobyła dzięki bezlitosnym zagrywkom przeciw swoim wrogom. D.Va postrzega każdą nową misję jako grę, więc rusza do walki bez strachu razem z pozostałymi członkami swojego oddziału MEKA, zawsze gotowa stanąć w obronie swoich rodaków. Niedawno zaczęła organizować dla fanów transmisje na żywo ze swoich walk, a rosnąca popularność sprawiła, że D.Va stała się bożyszczem tłumów na całym świecie. Zdolności Mech = , , }} , , }} , , }} , , }} , , }} |-| Bez mecha = , , }} , , }} Osiągnięcia Biografia Kariera gracza mały|Hana na plakacie filmowymHana Song pod pseudonimem „D.Va” reprezentowała Koreę Południową w międzynarodowych turniejach w grze „Starcraft”. Mając zaledwie 16 lat stała się niezwykle popularna i przez kolejne trzy lata utrzymywała tytuł niepokonanej. Po przekroczeniu wieku 19 lat, Hana została wcielona do armii Mobilnej Eskadry Mechów Koreańskiej Armii, uzyskując zadanie obrony wybrzeża wokół Morza Wschodniochińskiego przed monstrualnymi omnikamiProfil Hany i jej kariera e-sportowa dotycząca gry „Starcraft”.. Podczas działań, dziewczyna prowadziła transmisję na żywo ze swoich bitew, zdobywając szerokie grono fanów w tak trudnym okresie. Jej sława doprowadziła do tego, że zagrała w filmie Goldshire Pictures – „Hero of my Storm”, a także wystąpiła w reklamie Nano ColiPlakaty ukazane na mapach Hollywood i Hanamura.. Występy Gry * „Overwatch” * „Heroes of the Storm” Filmy animowane * „Jesteśmy Overwatch” * „Wschodząca Gwiazda” Ciekawostki * Kiedy D.Va używa swojej zdolności, na interfejsie pokazuje się duży czerwony napis „비상탈출”, który oznacza „awaryjną ucieczkę”. * Była pierwszą postacią w grze posiadającą dwie superzdolności – drugą była kiedyś Symmetra. * D.Va posiada swój oficjalny profil na stronie World Championship Series dotyczącej gry „StarCraft II” wyprodukowanej przez Blizzard Entertainment. Ze strony można dowiedzieć się wiele o karierze dziewczyny, a także ulubionej rasie z produkcji. * Jako jedyna postać w grze jej pseudonim pisze się tak samo we wszystkich językach. * Mech D.Vy ma własne imię, nazywa się Tokki. Lista zmian * * * * * * * * * }} Przypisy Zobacz też * Galeria (galeria postaci) * Przedmioty kosmetyczne (przedmioty kosmetyczne postaci) de:D.Va en:D.Va es:D.Va fr:D.Va it:D.Va ja:D.VA ko:D.Va pt-br:D.Va ru:D.Va zh:D.Va Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Postacie: Tank Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Członkowie MEKA